


Stress Relief

by EllieWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mommy Kink, cumming untouched, the pegging fic, ushi is a very good boy, ushijima just wants to relax a bit, we stay strapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWrites/pseuds/EllieWrites
Summary: You've followed Ushijima for a long timeWhat happens when he notices you?
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Stress Relief

Most times in your life you found yourself having a lack of control. Everything seemed to be happening whether you wanted it to or not, the world swirling on with or without you. You had one place where you were completely in control; the volleyball court. Being the ace of your college team made your life make sense. Volleyball to you was as simple as breathing, your team moving in sync perfectly with what you decided. Maybe that’s why so many sets of eyes were on you, all of them worth absolutely nothing to you. Your talent and your eyes only belonged to one person, even though he had absolutely no intention of even glancing at you. He was heavily talented, everything about him being the epitome of attractiveness to you. Ushijima’s gaze was stoic, eyes seeming almost impenetrable, it didn’t help that you had to look up to even see his eyes; a prostrated worshiper to your only god. You groaned, pulling a rough hand over your face in an attempt to pull you out of your pining. It was almost embarrassing enough to make you stop. Practice was halted because of your thoughts, the blush coloring your face made it all too obvious to the team what the reason for the pause was. One of your teammates came up to you smiling sweetly, out of all of them Kirumi had to be your favorite, but that was biased, she followed you from your high school team. 

“Why don’t you just go and talk to him (y/n)? Their gym is right next door, you’re wonderful and talented. Any guy would be dumb to not give you a chance.”

You sighed, there was no way he even knew who you were, let alone knew about your skill level.

“I’m sure that’s true, but he’s not just any guy.”

That was the truest way to put it, you had seen countless girls try for his attention and affection. Only to be shot down or just completely ignored. Emotionally, the idea of being ignored by him was something you couldn’t handle. You heard the back entrance doors open and felt your heart sink, it was already 6:45? The men’s team always came through to get to the locker room at 6:45. Kirumi got a devilish look on her face calling out;

“Hey Ushijima! Can you come here a second, (y/n) has a question for you.”

All the color drained from your face, suddenly you felt very very dizzy. Your friend winked at you as you heard the telltale steps of the man you’ve watched for years approaching you. 

“What do you need (y/n)?”

Ushijima’s voice was deep and smooth, like flowing ocean waves. It both soothed your nerves and frayed them further. You opened your mouth, willing any kind of answer to come from your lips, but instead you found yourself stuttering over the air in your lungs. 

“I-I,, uhhh…. Hello Ushijima…”

You hated how soft and broken your voice sounded, barely able to push those words out at all. His eyebrows pushed together in what you assumed to be irritation, dark eyes sharpening ever so slightly.

“Your teammate said you had a question for me, was that true?” 

Your brain scrambled even further, mouth opening and closing slightly in an attempt to say anything. After a few minutes of what was probably the most embarrassing moment of your entire life, Ushijima patted your shoulder;

“If you remember you can come talk to me, I’m leaving for the night.”

Had you not been in public, you were sure that tears would’ve rushed out of your eyes. After five years, he finally spoke to you, and you couldn’t even respond. You regained your composure and looked around, realizing that the rest of the team had filed in the locker room at some point, leaving you to your conversation in what they assumed would be peace. Trudging back in you were met with the hopeful faces of your team, finally made a couple tears escape;

“I couldn’t even speak to him, god I feel so stupid right now.”

After a group hug, a pep talk, and a change of clothes you made your way to your apartment. Barely even making it through the door, you laid on the couch, emotional exhaustion hitting you like a train.   
By the time practice rolled around the next day, you were nearly considering taking the day off from it all. Your brain was doing a wonderful job of replaying the night before instead of doing any actual concentration, effectively making the day go by a thousand times faster. Checking your phone and seeing that you were late for practice was the icing on the cake; jogging to the gym doors you didn’t even think to look up and see if anyone was in front of the doors. Not even realizing it, you had slammed into Ushijima, it felt closer to slamming into a brick wall. Looking up, ready to apologize, you instead found something you hadn’t seen directed to you before; Ushijima was smiling down at you.

“In a hurry (y/n)? Your team members said that you had suggested we practice together, no reason to rush in here.”

You walked through the door that Ushijima held open for you, glaring daggers at your entire team, the little schemers would be running laps if you weren’t so excited right now. 

“So, Ushijima, wanna play a couple matches against each other? I guarantee the girls are going to kick your ass!”

Ushijima let out a hearty laugh, the sound going straight to your heart and pussy. It just seemed like today was going more and more shockingly when he said:

“Why don’t you call me Wakatoshi? I already use your first name it just makes sense.”

If you’d have blinked you would’ve missed the quick blush that colored his cheeks before he turned and started his teams’ warmups. Kirumi came trotting up to you, a smirk on her face.

“So….. first name basis huh?”

You rolled your eyes and smacked her on the shoulder, the two of you starting your warmups, the only thing you could think of was beating the men’s team today. There was a lot to prove here in order to secure Wakatoshi’s eyes on you. The rest of the team finished up their stretches and warmups and you walked over to Wakatoshi, somehow hiding your normal social anxiety. 

“Last chance to back out before you and your team lose Wakatoshi, are you sure you wanna do this?”

You hear laughs and vague responses from the men’s team before one of them shouts out:

“If we lose Toshi has to go on a date with you, how about it Little Girl?”

A blush shoots across your entire face, your tough façade completely crumbled with a simple sentence as you stuttered out;

“Sure, we’re definitely going to win now!”

You made your voice sound as strong as possible before stomping away, willing the blush to clear from your face. Kirumi walked up to you, a bright smile on her face.

“Don’t worry (y/n) we’ll win you that date no problem!”

And win you the date they did, well barely. You won by a single set, and even that was a struggle. After all was said and done Wakatoshi walked over to you 

“If going on date with me makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to, but don’t misunderstand me, I’d definitely like to.”

A shy look you couldn’t exactly place came over his features as he rubbed the back of his head, you suddenly wished he were touching you instead. And before your brain could stop you:

“Why don’t we just hang out at my apartment? I’ll cook and we can watch movies?” 

Wakatoshi blinked a couple times in succession, his eyes softening towards you slightly.

“That sounds nice, do you want to meet up at the gym tomorrow so I can walk you to your apartment?”

You nodded and set up a more official time before leaving for the night, the smile on your face was starting to hurt but there wasn’t any way you were going to stop now. You were going on a date with the person you’d admired for so long, it almost didn’t feel real. The euphoric feeling didn’t leave all the way through the next day, even as you cleaned your apartment and started preparing the food. Luckily it was Saturday, so you had nowhere to be, having already cancelled practice for today. Kurumi was in no mood to let that go, blowing up your phone until you told her to leave you alone and shut it off completely. You checked the clock on the stove before setting up the hotpot, realizing that it would be completely ready by the time the two of you made your way back to the apartment. Sighing, you brushed out your hair quickly, hoping you weren’t underdressed, having chosen leggings and a simple tunic style shirt in your favorite color. Your brain kept trying to find reasons to worry as you walked to the gym. Any and all worries disappeared from your brain once you saw him standing there, you realized that you’d never seen him in normal clothes. Wakatoshi’s jeans might as well have been painted on, his entire body looking sculpted from the gods. He smiled at you once he saw you walking over to him. 

“Hi, Toshi!”

Your voice was much higher than you had regularly anticipated, you blushed as he walked up to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders while you walked to your apartment in what seemed to be complete comfortable silence. 

“Hey, (y/n), I’m sorry this is the way that we’re going on our first date. I want you to know that I genuinely do like you. I have for a long time.” 

The blush that you were trying to fight off came back in full force, any words you were going to try and say leaving you immediately. 

“I… I uhhh, like you too Toshi.”

His face darkened significantly as you let him into your apartment, the smell of the hot pot that you made wafting throughout the entire house. Small talk faded as you ate and you couldn’t help but hope that he would stay the night with you tonight.   
After dinner you each picked out movies, slowly scooting closer and closer to each other until your upper half was rested on Wakatoshi’s chest, his heartbeat lulling you deeper into comfort. A large, calloused hand reached down to your chin and tilted your face up, pulling you into a kiss that pulled a whine from your throat. You shifted until you were fully on his lap, mildly shocked to feel a slight bulge under your ass. On instinct you wrapped your arms around his neck, twining fingers into his hair. Before you could stop yourself, your hips started rocking back and forth on his lap, a low groan leaving his lips. 

“(Y/n), are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in the slightest.”

Mischief fell across your features as you looked at him, wanting to test how far the soft spot Wakatoshi had for you went. Shockingly enough, you found yourself having a penchant for topping, at least as far as it had went in the past. Tonight was going to be no different, you wanted to bend the god that was Wakatoshi Ushijima to your will. All you could think of was making this man cry out your name as you pulled his face back to yours, gaining dominance in the situation faster than you’d ever planned on. The soft planes of his lips leading into the velvet heat that encapsulated his mouth and tongue. It didn’t take long for Wakatoshi’s hands to wander to the small of your back, fingers digging eagerly into the waistband of your leggings. 

“Wanna come see my room Toshi?” 

Your voice was low, lust evident, mixed with a tinge of nervousness; what if he rejected you for being too forward, the chances of that were slim but~

“I thought you’d never ask, (y/n)…”

His voice was shy, probably more so than he meant it to be, as though there was more he wanted to say that he was holding back from you. Frowning, you stood up from the couch and pulled him to a standing position, looking up at him, seriousness very evident in your gaze.

“If you don’t want to go this far we don’t have to. Please don’t feel like you owe me anything. Tonight has been more than enough.”

Wakatoshi was blushing to his ears, face downcast in a poor attempt to hide the flush. You barely heard the whispered words, falling so low from his mouth that you’d almost believe they weren’t actually there. 

“N-no I want this, you’re the only person I think is worthy of this. I want to be taken by you…..”

Something predatory hummed to life in your subconscious. He wanted you to take him? Maybe the setup you prepared in your room wasn’t too severely off base. Leading him to the bedroom made you embarrassingly wet, excitement rolling off of both of you in thick waves, suffocating the room. Once the door was locked behind you, you turned to Wakatoshi, hands on your hips as you straightened your back out, lowering your tone into something domineering; 

“Take your clothes off Toshi, if you’re a good boy and listen I’ll reward you.”

Regarding you for a moment before he began, the thanks in his eyes being over taken by lust as he complied, exposing the deliciously thick planes of his chest, sculpted from rigorous work. His pants came down with little to no resistance, his cock springing free and bobbing largely, the veins almost visible through the fabric of his underwear. Deciding Wakatoshi was undressed enough for now, you stopped his hands from pulling his underwear off, running an appreciative hand over his length. His sharp intake of breath made your pussy throb with need, urging yourself to find some semblance of patience you sighed, slowly undressing yourself. 

“Are you sure you want me to be in charge Toshi?”

He pulled your body close to his, erection straining nicely against your body as he whispered in your ear;

“You’re the one I’ve deemed worth of giving control to. Please ravage my body as you see fit.”

His voice was soft, but unwavering, his hand leading yours to the thick curve of his ass. Mouth falling open in shock, you felt something between his ass cheeks.

“Toshi, turn around.”

Without you even asking, he bent down, his ass jutting perfectly, the round shape of what you could only assume to be a plug sat perfectly. In complete awe you ran your fingers over it, slightly applying pressure until you heard his breath hitch. 

“You were, planning on this, weren’t you Toshi? What a naughty boy.”

The slight wiggle he gave you in response, put a smile on your face. You walked over to the bed, making a show of moving the formidable strap-on that made Wakatoshi’s eyes widen significantly. Motioning him over to the bed, you smirked and opened your legs, glistening pussy exposed to the chilled air. Wakatoshi’s gaze turned primal, the sight of your exposed sex making him lean forward, ready to serve you. 

“Since you’ve been such a good boy, why don’t you come eat me out Babyboy?”

There wasn’t even a second before he was between your legs, tongue lapping around your clit as he moaned into your pussy, body taught; thoroughly enjoying himself. Pleasure blurred everything around you, the sensations being overlaid with the loud wet noises of your pussy being devoured. Wakatoshi desperately ground into the mattress below the both of you, hard cock aching for any kind of friction. 

“Fuck Toshi, your tongue feels so good, you’re doing such a good job.” 

The praise went right to Toshi’s head, moving with even more vigor, seeming to need your release as much as you did; tongue and teeth pulling you closer and closer to the edge. Your hips rolled up into his mouth, legs shaking with the force of your impeding orgasm. Toshi’s eyes never left yours as he tongued your clit and slit with expertise that made you dizzy with lust. Wrapping your legs around his head, caging him in between the soft expanse of your thighs, just as your orgasm tore through you, whining moans filling the room as you thrust roughly into his waiting mouth and tongue. Wakaktoshi helped you through your orgasm, tongue not leaving until you were whining in overstimulation, eyes watering with tears that you fought to hide from him, not wanting to seem weak in a position of power. The kiss you pulled him into was rough and passionate, his tongue mingled with the mix of your flavor and his own. Cupping the globes of his ass, you pulled his underwear off, the plug instantly drawing your eyes, it was nothing short of large, the amount of stretching that must’ve taken made your mouth water to imagine it. The way Toshi’s eyes must’ve fluttered as he fingered himself open, thinking only of you and his own pleasure. That gave you a thought;

“How many times have you fucked your sweet little ass thinking of me, hmmm? How many times naughty boy?”

A shudder rolled down his body, the only answer given being a moan coupled with him pressing his ass against your pelvis. 

“P-please fuck me Ma’am, I need to feel you inside me. I’ll be a good boy~”

Rocking your hips into his waiting ass, you snuck a hand around to his cock, stroking the precum dripping length, relishing the whining moans that fell from trembling lips. Toshi’s body was betraying him, his wiggling hips and twitching cock showing you just how close he was to release. Giving him a couple more strokes you pulled away, the whine that left him was delicious. 

“Be patient baby, I’ve just got to grab the strap so I can make you feel good.”

The eyes you felt on your body as you fastened the strap-on to your waist were nothing short of begging, Toshi’s teeth digging into his lip to keep from expressing his frustration. Not wanting to waste anymore time, you grabbed the lube and spread a generous amount on the shaft, licking your lips when you heard a whine come from the man before you. Crawling over to him you pushed him onto all fours, running your hands over his entire body until you reached the dark silicon of the plug stretching his ass. 

“You look so good like this Wakatoshi, bent and ready for me to ruin you.”

The sentence was punctuated with a sharp smack to his ass that sent him forward. Wakatoshi’s hand reached back and started to pull the plug out of his ass, a low growling of a moan leaving his mouth once he took it completely out, the muscle of his asshole pulsing around nothing. 

“Ma’am, please fuck me now, I can’t wait anymore, I need you so badly that it hurts..”

You saddled up behind Wakatoshi, the junction between his ass cheeks positioned perfectly to the tip of the strap. Pressing the tip just past the ring of muscle in his ass, you decided to tease him a little bit; he had ignored your earlier question after all. Pulling the tip back out just to gently rock it back in forth, you knew it had to be torture on him, the sweat building up on his hairline and back rolling over his shaking flesh as he struggled to maintain any form of composure. Unfortunately for him, composure was the last thing you wanted out of him. 

“Beg me to fuck you Wakatoshi, if you beg well enough I’ll consider giving you what you want.”

Everything in Wakatoshi’s body locked up as he whined, the sound cutting straight through to your cunt. What happened next was deliciously subservient, he turned his head to look at you, eyes watery with tears of need.

“Mommy, please fuck me please! You already feel so good in my ass, but I need more, I’m your greedy little boy and I need you to wreck my insides so I l-learn my lesson.”

As soon as the last word left his mouth, you slammed inside of him, bottoming out in one quick thrust that sent a scream of your name shooting out of Wakatoshi’s mouth, his face falling into the mattress. Setting an unrelenting pace, the force of your thrusts making the bed rock as you watched the man underneath you come apart in a mess of moans and tears, streaking dark marks down the sheets. Reaching forward and grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking his head forward, using the new leverage to pound his prostrate directly. 

“O-ohhhh… fuck yes M-ommy, fu-uck me harder, I need more.”

His words fell into complete gibberish, as you rammed into him harder, the sheer force attempting to buckle his knees as he cried out in a way that you couldn’t decipher. The panting breaths falling from his lips caused you to slow momentarily, letting him breathe for a moment once you noticed the mess of cum still spurting from his cock. You felt some of your arousal slip out of your hole at the thought; Wakatoshi was so lost in pleasure that he came untouched on your cock. Being very impatient apparently, Wakatoshi started thrusting himself back onto you, his cock already becoming erect again. 

“That felt so good Mommy, I want to come again, will you let me come again please? I’ve been such a good boy taking your fat cock.”

He was asking, but it didn’t seem as though he could stop himself from bouncing on the strap, his head thrown back as he moaned out. 

“Be a good boy and keep fucking yourself on Mommy’s cock, youre doing such a good job, my good little slut.”

With a warbling moan of your name he started moving faster, very evidently hitting his prostate head on, getting tired of just watching the show, you started to meet his thrusts with sharp snaps of your hips. Wakatoshi’s body was rocking and shaking, his moans nothing more than unintelligible pants as he came untouched for a second time. His body collapsed, head falling face first, signaling that he was thoroughly finished. You pulled out slowly, rubbing gently hands down his back and ass.

“You did such a good job Toshi, you’re such a good boy… I’m so proud of you.”

You pulled him into your arms, snuggling him close to you, kissing his hair and forehead. 

“Thank you, (y/n), I really needed that. Would you mind if I spent the night?”

You laughed and kissed his cheek, pulling the covers over both of you, and for once the world didn’t seem to be moving so fast.


End file.
